


【策瑜】巫山雨[R]

by mitsuki0224



Category: Three Kingdoms History & Adaptations - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:22:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21539701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitsuki0224/pseuds/mitsuki0224
Summary: 非正史向古代背景，一切为了上床
Relationships: 孙策/周瑜, 策瑜
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	【策瑜】巫山雨[R]

**Author's Note:**

> 新人入坑，万望海涵orz

临冬之前惯例要入山秋猎，府里年轻的小伙子随行了大半，一时间空落不少。孙策去了半月有余，前两日遣人快马加鞭回来，送了些盐渍的肉，包裹底下又附一张信纸，笔迹洒脱，正是他本人手写，言明三天之内就回。

这日正是第三天，周瑜靠着窗坐，懒懒捧着一卷书，被深秋和煦阳光晒得暖洋洋的，提笔写了两行字，蹙眉思考。院外忽然嘈杂些许，不多时，孙策人未进来，声音先至，在院外朗声道：“公瑾！上回走时匆忙，你风寒好全了不曾？”

房门大开，孙策裹着寒冷气息，冒冒失失地闯了进来，身上骑猎装扮还未换去，显然是下马便寻过来了。是年孙策年满弱冠，矫健俊朗，眉带英武之气，瞧见周瑜，按着他打量一番，满意道：“嗯，想必是好了。”

“早就好了。”周瑜无奈道，“说了能同你一起秋猎的，偏把我留在家里。”

“下回一定带你去。”孙策摸了摸他的脑袋，说，“你又在看啥。”提襟坐在周瑜身边，一手将他揽在怀里，周瑜正是与他一般的年纪，刚由少年时长开，身量修长而略显单薄，被他轻松环过腰，下巴压着肩膀，探着头看那本兵书，只见上面尽是密密麻麻的小字注释，“嗳，还看这个呢，有意思不？”

周瑜不自在地动了动，挣不开，干脆由他去了，说：“打猎怎么样？”

孙策容光焕发，得意道：“好得很，待会你看上什么，先给你挑！”

周瑜失笑，神色如冰消融，霎时看得孙策一怔。两人便携手出门去，下人将猎得的毛皮、牙、肉等处理好，在院中晾晒，孙策吩咐：“狐狸毛皮留好的下来，再叫匠人上门，给公瑾和孙权裁件过冬衣服。”

“你不要么？”周瑜揶揄他，“免得过冬冷得又来找我的衣服穿，也不知被你穿了多少去，总是这一件找不着，那一件又没了。”

“没事——”孙策笑吟吟，面不改色道，“你的就是我的。”说着又去黏周瑜，锲而不舍，终于满足地搂住他肩膀，心情甚好。

晚饭十分丰盛，肉食野味摆了满桌，免不得要就着酒下肚。孙策喝了几杯，脸颊发红，将醉未醉，告退之时顺带将周瑜也一起捎走，也不要下人来扶，半挂在周瑜身上，两人踉跄朝卧房走去。

月上中天，清辉如沙，周瑜头痛地拖着孙策，心知起码一半是装的，也不去揭破他，只说：“你太重了，自己起来走。”

孙策鼻息灼热，喷在周瑜颈畔，自顾自道：“想你了。”

周瑜略赧，但环顾周围无人，下人都在厅内侍候，便低声嗯了一下，手在袖内同孙策十指交握。孙策小指在他掌心挠了挠，展颜而笑，嘴唇贴在周瑜耳朵上，问：“去我房里罢。”

两人心照不宣，孙策立刻不装醉了，身姿笔直，直叫周瑜哭笑不得，被他牵着脚下生风，走得飞快。本要甩开手喝令他冷静些，转念一想，终究是分别半月有余，自己亦是十分想念，便闭口不言。

屋里点了烛灯，孙策反手关上门，立刻不老实起来，压着周瑜亲，手上动来动去，扯他衣衫，昏暗之中很是费了一番功夫。周瑜一面被他弄得气喘，一面忍俊不禁，身上外袍散乱，里衣敞着，露出白皙肤色。

“来转过来点……”孙策笑道，一手将他硬挺的肉物握在掌心，拇指扣作环形，圈住根部上下动了动，周瑜闭着眼睛，强压喘息，难耐道：“别……别摸了，你来就是。”

摇曳烛光下，周瑜脸颊如同羊玉，俊秀眉眼中尽是情动红潮，孙策吻了吻他嘴唇，低声道：“公瑾。”

“嗯。”周瑜道。

“喜欢我不。”

周瑜不说话，孙策期待地看着他，片刻后周瑜探手从旁边拿了润滑用的油膏，顺便挥手将灯灭了，一片黑暗中唯有微弱的月光， 以及微弱的水声响动。

“快说。”孙策口中威胁道，手上兀自不老实，让周瑜靠在自己胸口，顺着在他身上慢慢抚摸。周瑜正自顾自润滑，咬牙将腿张开些，手指裹着油脂探进去，闻声抓狂地侧头，在他乳尖上咬了一口，咬得孙策吸了口气，有样学样，拿手指揉弄他胸前乳粒，手指究竟比牙灵活不少，不过须臾就弄得周瑜绷紧了身体，二人挨在一处的性器俱是挺翘涨大，顶端淌出清液来。

“好了没有。”孙策的呼吸亦是粗重了不少，脸庞埋在周瑜乌黑柔软的发顶，嗅他身上清冽的香气，喃喃道，“再等不及了，也就是你，尽看我出丑。”

“谁……”周瑜道，然而一开口就情不自禁泄出满含情欲的呻吟，手指匆匆扩张几下，拿布巾擦干净手，孙策已抵在他身后，那东西灼热坚硬，顶端不由分说闯了进来，失声道：“慢点！”

孙策双手抱住他的腰，将他更向自己压近，周瑜不断颤抖，感到体内逐渐被撑开，孙策插了近半进来，便先停下，亲他渗出薄汗的额头，温柔缠绵片刻，感觉他放松了点，一鼓作气全插进去，两人都不禁一声叹息。

“不用太顾忌我。”周瑜缓得一口气，睁眼打量孙策，看他俊朗面容微微发红，“进来便好了，不痛。”

“这可是你说的。”孙策哼哼，抱着他，下身稍抽出些，继而使力全顶入，过了会果然不再忍耐，起身让周瑜跪趴着，自他身后插进去。那穴口已经变得十分柔软，温顺地张开，将他含进去，孙策沾了点溢出的融化油脂，指尖在交合处按了按，想要再往里探，周瑜猝然紧张起来，似想要回头，却因姿势不便，只得求饶道：“伯符。”

“不动你。”孙策道，“信不过哥哥么？”

这一动静令周瑜后穴收缩，本含着孙策的阳物已觉被撑满，被手指刺激之下，更是如浪潮般不断包裹舔吮。周瑜面红耳赤，孙策亦被刺激不浅，当下也说不出什么话，只顾着来回抽插，将周瑜压得身体向前，贴在冰冷墙壁上，不多时周瑜被刺激狠了，被连连顶在身体内部敏感点上，浑身发软，就快射出来，孙策察觉到了，一手伸到前面去扼住根部，更以手指堵住顶端小口，继续干他。

“啊……”周瑜仰头，眼角流下泪水，自己犹自不觉，什么都顾不及，断断续续喘道，“伯符，放……放手，别……”

“一起罢。”孙策哄他，知他此刻无暇思考，说什么就是什么，遂道，“叫声哥哥听听。”

周瑜已濒临高潮，脑海中一片空白，竭力想扭头看他，孙策将他抱起来，修长双腿敞开夹着自己的腰，换个姿势，使得两人面对面。

月光朦胧，孙策英俊的面庞如同月神临世，唇角噙着笑意，温柔注视着周瑜，眸中尽是缱绻柔情。

“哥哥。”周瑜低声道，双手搂着他的脖颈。

孙策松了手，身下用劲，卡紧他腰肢狠狠顶弄了几下，周瑜疾喘，孙策射入他体内时，他也射了出来，浊白液体喷溅在孙策腹肌、胸膛上，弄得两人淫靡不堪。

“唉，公瑾。”孙策稍歇了会，颇不正经，笑道，“哥哥疼你。”

“还……还要吗。”周瑜有点吃不消，清醒过来，忍不住踹了他一脚，怒道，“哪学的这些话！”

“待会再来……”孙策咕哝道，随手扯了布给他擦身，用被子把两人盖好。

月光将晃动的树影投在纸窗上，一切归寂，两人影子交叠着，孙策声音传来，悠然道：“你看，今夜的月多好，像块玉似的……”

“良辰美景。”周瑜声音随口道。

“是是，正是美景当前。”孙策调笑，“别躲，过来亲一个……”

“……”


End file.
